Who told you rock stars were nothing special
by Tigress Noel
Summary: Name: Arianna. Profession: Bassist for Cauldrons of Lust. Status world sex idol/student. Family: Blaise Zambini. Mission: Change the Destiny of a Student at Hogwarts. Well thats what the hat told me. Dracoxoc
1. Chapter 1

A/n. This story just suddenly hit me and I had to write it! I hope you guys like it! Also if you like Naruto check out my story Lost in a Different world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series or movies hell I am not even getting paid to write this story, so no need to sue, right?

**Who said a star can't find love? **

**Chapter I: **

**Staying for a while. **

I had just gotten off the stage of a crazy concert with my band. Cauldrons of Lust. Pretty hot name huh, well I am the only girl in the group, I play bass guitar and I'm back up vocals. My best friends and I started this group up when we where fifteen. We are now all sixteen, be being the youngest in the group just turned sixteen. The Lead singer of our band is Donnie, he is sixteen with shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes, Then there is Derik our guitarist, he just turned seventeen, he has brown hair in a Mohawk style with brown eyes. Then there is Aiden the drummer, he being just a couple weeks older than me and is also sixteen, he has shoulder length black hair and wears red contacts but has the prettiest blue eyes. That leaves me Arianna Noel Zambini pitch black hair, that usually has colored streaks matching whatever outfit I am wearing, I have light brown eyes and I am very, eh curvy in all the right places with light brown skin, my mother is white and my father is black go figure. Oh yeah and there is one more thing. We all are wizards, I am a witch. Pretty cool huh. We are pretty well known around both the muggle and wizarding world. I am a pure blood witch, and very proud of it.

Right now Cauldrons of Lust are in America our home town actually and we are backstage with manager.

"Great concert guys, that was a great concert to end for a perfect tour. Arianna nice vocals as usually, and you didn't miss a note. Donnie I love your energy, Derik your playing gets better with every show. Aiden, you eyes still creep me out, but hey your drumming makes up for it ten fold." We all pretty much ignored him, sure we liked him he just talked a little to much. I smirked over at Donnie who was playing with his lip ring, clicking it against his tongue ring, something he does when he is in deep though.

" What is wrong lover boy, think about how many sluts you are going to fuck at the same time tonight?" I asked raising my eyebrow my eyebrow piercing stretching, he looked over at me and smirked.

" I could be asking you the same thing?" He said jokingly. I laughed and sipped my bottle of water. There was a knock on the door. I jumped up to answer it before one of the other guys did ready to deny any slut access, I loved these guys like brothers and was a jealous little bitch. I opened with a cold stare on my face. It dropped as soon as I saw who was standing their.

" Mom!" I said smiling brightly and jumping into her arms. " What are you doing here!" I said releasing my mother. She was about three inches smaller than my 5'6 frame.

" Did you honestly think I wouldn't come see my only daughter's last concert of her tour after not seeing her for almost a year?"

" Of course not." I said chewing on one of my two lip rings and fiddling with hoop on my ear. The truth was my mother wasn't exactly all for the stopping school and becoming a sex icon for the world. Yes that's right a sex icon. It was funny to me because I really haven't slept with that many people, and before you go saying you are a slut I am not. I've only slept with few guys, Donnie being my first and the only one that actually meant something. Then random guys while I got wasted towards the being of our tour, I've cut back on the alcohol after that, I realized it my problem.

" So what did you think." I said breaking the silence and allowing her to come in.

" You are great sweetheart, I just wish you would do out with such reveling clothes on." I looked down at my outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans a cute pair of red stilettos and a very low v cut shirt shit that's v reached to my naval revealing my lacy red c cup bra. I just shrugged my shoulder.

" It's for the fans."

" Yes, your hormonal teenage boy fans." She said laughing. When she stopped she inspected my appearance. " So any new additions." She said referring to my piercings.

" Nope just my snake bites tongue ring, naval and eyebrow. I swear. Oh wait I did get a couple killer tattoos." I pulled my shirt off and turned around revealing a butterfly tattoo on the lower back to the right side and then I turned to the left revealing a dragon tattoo that went to from top to bottom on my side, and lastly turned to the front and and showed her the tattoo of a white tiger surrounded in flames on my hip. She stood their with her mouth open.

" What you don't like them?" I asked panic rising in my voice.

" No that's not it, they are cute I just can't believe that you took your shirt off in front of the guys." I looked over my moms shoulder and saw that they were all smirking or trying to hold in their laughter. I ended up just shrugging.

" Not like their was much of a shirt anyway." I concluded. I slipped it back on though for my mother's sake.

" So I did come here for a reason tonight." I knew it. I sat down before waving my hand and allowing her to continue.

" Well you remember your cousin Blaise right? My sister's son?" I nodded my head. " Well I disused this with your father and my sister and we though that it would be best if you take a little time off from this band and go to school in england with your cousin, since you two are in the same year, since you had enough credits to skip fifth year I guess. " All the noise and laughing in the room stooped and my eyes widened. I looked to Donnie, Aiden, Derik and our manager Jon. I then turned to my mom.

" I can't leave the band they need me mom! Besides she might try to off me to!" I said raising to my feet and started throwing a fit, some may call me a diva but I refuse to believe it.

" What would she have from offing you? Now Arianna, as your mother.."

" Mother! You are never around! I never see you, even before I went on this tour you and dad where always gone, I was scared one day all I would get was a letter saying sorry but you parent were killed. Now all of a sudden you want to be my mom and ship me off to England! What kind of fucked up shit is that!" I yelled. My mother looked as if she was about to cry.

" That is my decision and I am not changing my mind, I never said you had to leave the band I just want you in england in school, I am sure you could do a show every once in a while." Then she walked out. Just like she always did.

" Hey guys, I think the fans want an encore." Jon said. I glared at him before stomping off and going to the stage, my best friends following behind me.

" Arianna wait!" They called I turned around and looked at them trying not to cry. " Lets play your song tonight, for the last time we officially play together." Donnie said. My eyes widened.

" It isn't ready!" I said.

" Sure it is, and I want you to be lead vocals, this time we are here to back you up." He said wrapping his arms around Aiden and Derik's shoulders. I nodded my head and let a single tear fall down my face. I ran up to them and grabbed them all in a group hug.

" I am so going to miss you guys. Promise that we won't stop being friends. And when you guys get all super rich and famous you won't forget me!" " Said pleadingly.

" How could we ever forget the sexiest member of the band." Aiden said playfully. I smiled and nodded.

" Well guys I think we have one last song to preform" We walked onto stage together. This time me at the front and center. I pulled the Mic to my mouth adjust my bass guitar before addressing the crowd.

" So guys how did you like the concert?" I said, I aloud them to respond. " Yeah we are pretty great aren't we." The audience agreed. " Well guys before we end the concert we are going to play one last song for you guys, that I wrote myself." The audience went wildly. I smiled sadly. " Unfortunately guys this will be the last time I will officially be playing with Cauldrons of Lust. It seems my parents want me to continue my last two years of school over in England." The crowd was outraged. " Now guys cheer up, I swear this wont be the last of me. Now, the newest song by Cauldron of Lust, Vegas." (a/n note this song is by all time low and I do not own it."

Derik our drummer started the beat, I soon joined in.

"Tonight we lie awake,

Remember how the coffee made us shake

on those long drives?

One more long night." Aiden and Donnie joined in

"Another seven days

Heartbeat racing,

the interstate my home tonight

for one more long night.

I'm sure as hell the happiest I've ever been." I smiled at the crowd and winked causing a loud cheer.

"We can hide, we let go

We got more than we know.

My friends are a different breed

My friends are ..." I glanced to the side at Donnie and Aiden who where jumping all around the stage.

"There's a ghost in this room

I think I'll name it after all of you." I sang pointing to the crowd and moving around my fingers flying across my guitar, myself welcoming the burn I felt on my finger tips.

" And watch is hang over my bed like decorations

Celebrate It

Memories that came and went

And a lot of time we spent

Listening to everything our parents told us not to take in."

" Now make a change

I'm counting down

The mile mark to every town

And falling more in love

With the distance put between us." I took a breath and let Donnie continued while I focused on finishing the complicated notes. I walked over to Aiden and we started playing together and all around just having a good time. That verse had finished and we back to the opening part.

" Sing it with me if you know it!" I said shouting to the crowd.

" Tonight we lie awake

Remember how the coffee made us shake.." I broke off and let the crowd continue.

"_ One those long drives one _

_ more long drive" _

" Another seven days

Heartbeat racing

The interstate, my home for one more long night" I stopped letting Donnie finish the song. I was just prancing around the stage, making the most of my last night. For the last note of the song, I even did a back flip off Derik's drum set. Making the crowd go wildly. It took me a second to catch my breathe before I went back to my Mic.

" So guys how did you like it?" I asked. The crowd was the loudest it had been all night. " Are you going to buy it on I tunes!" I heard a chorus of hell yeahs " Alright guys, it's been fun ride but this is Peace out." I said waving one last time before walking of the stage with my band, my friends, my brothers.

**Chapter: I **

**Part II: Hello dearest cousin, who are they?**

I used the floo network landing in my aunt's fireplace. I stepped out and pulled my many bags out of the fireplace.

" Oh just leave those for the house elves." I jumped and turned around and saw Aunt Liria sipping on a glass of wine.

" Oh yeah I forgot you guys had those, you know being on a tour for a year and some odd months kinda takes those luxury out of life."

" Oh you poor thing" She said. She then finished her wine clapping her hands and a house elf appeared holding a tray of wine.

" Would you like one deary?"

" Sure I don't see why not." I grabbed a glass of red wine and took a sip.

" Now you, take her bags to her room."

" Yes Mistress." It and my bags disappeared. I took another sip hoping that it wasn't poisoned I would mysteriously die like her seven other husbands.

" So..."

" Blaise and a couple friends are out back. They are either in the pool or playing Quiddage. Do you remember where your room is." I nodded my head and took off towards my room. I opened the door my door and was greeted by the dark colors of red, black and purple. I looked around and quickly inspected everything, when I found it to my like I slipped on my black and red strapless one piece bathing suit. It was only connected by the one ribbon of bathing suit that circled from front to back. I then slipped on my red stiletto boots that went to my knee and a pair of Aviators. I grabbed my wand and casted the spell I created causing the streaking in my black hair to change into red and silver. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing a towel and my glass of wine,finishing it off and getting it refilled before I went to the pool. As expected Blaise and Draco was playing Quiddage with some boys I have never meet before, two larger looking boys that looked as if they would fall off their brooms, a boy who looked as if he needed to go to the dentist. I laughed at this, I guess Donnie was right, most English people have terrible mouth hygien! I was laughing so hard that I attracted the attention of Blaise. I waved when he caught my eye. He zoomed over on his broom stick and dismounted grabbing me into a bone crushing hug and spinning me around in circles. I laughed.

" But me down you idiot!" I yelled dramatically almost spilling my wine. He laughed and held me a little longer. I smiled when he released me. Unlike most people, Blaise and I were extremely close almost like brother and sister, only we haven't seen each other since we were twelve. He is a couple weeks younger than me and reminded him of this every chance I get. Blaise, Draco and I pretty much grew up together. Well I guess if you count the summer I spent with Blaise and the couple days I saw Draco, but still we all connected, back when we were all twelve.

" Yo, Blaise who is the chick?" The one with the messed up teeth said. I smirked and removed my Aviators. The two fat boys gasped.

" Hello boys." I said seductively. " My name is Arianna."

" Do you know who you are!" The larger of the two said. I dropped my smirk and looked at Blaise stupidly before looking back to them.

" Yeah I do. How the hell are you?" I asked.

" You the Bassist from Cauldrons of Lust! I saw your last concert on the news. Your voice is beautiful..." He continued on, but my gaze was turned to the albino kid. Now that I see his up close he is actually pretty hot, sexy even. I noticed him taking in my appearance. The bathing suit I was in showed all my tattoos and piercings perfectly.

" Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy, it's been a while." His gaze finally reached my eyes

" Much to long." He said smirking, very hotly.

" Malfoy, that's my cousin." He just glared but backed off none the less.

" So who are these loser you occupy yourself time with." I said taking another sip of my wine, and sitting back on the pool chair and sliding my sunglasses back over my face.

" Well this is Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, although I refer to them by their last names, you can call them what you want. Then of course Draco." I nodded by head, and finished off my wine before calling for another glass.

" Well I would like to say it was a pleasure to see you all , but honestly it wasn't, and I thought coming to England would almost guaranty hot English guys with cute accents so, far I am stuck with, uh you guys. So later tonight I think I am going clubbing."

" We have to go to school tomorrow." the one named Goyle said. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" I know. Maybe I can get expelled before I even go and go back to working on my second album, with my boys."

" So thats what you did for four years, got rich and famous" Malfoy said smirking, causing Flint to chuckle.

" Hm, something like that." I finished off another glass of wine. " So what do you say Blaise, you gonna come with me?"

" You realize you wouldn't be able to get into a club anyway." He said crossing his arms.

" Do you know who I am. I soon as they realize it the paparazzi would be all over the damn place." He just keep his arms crossed and looked at me with a penetrating stare. I eventually caved.

"God damn it Blaise! You are such a fucking loser! You don't ever let me do anything! I am the older cousin not you! Lighten up a bit." I said closing my eyes and taking another sip of the wine. I didn't see him smirk and I also didn't see him pick my up and throw me into the pool. But I did feel the freezing cold water, and my blood boiling and I did here their laughing. I resurfaced to pool my glasses still on my face. I slowing climbed out of the pool, keeping my cool. I pulled my wand from out of my pony tail and cast a spell drying myself. Unfortunately my bathing suit and shoes were not supposed to be wet. I slowly slid my shoes off, and the laughing quieted. I then slipped my glasses off, and glared at Blaise, my eyes pulsing black and pupil less. Oh yeah there goes another thing about my, my eyes change colors when my mood drastically changes.

" Blaise Zambini, you owe me a new pair of shoes, bathing suit and whatever the fuck else I could think of you fucking dickless ass bitch." He was frozen to his spot, probably scared shitless by my eyes. I smirked and grabbed my glass of wine and walked away setting my ruined shoes on fire.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of vodka and the cartoon of orange juice dumping half the orange juice out in the sink and filling it back to the top with the vodka. I shook it up and poured a cup sipping on it slowly. I then took my wand and wrote my name and do not drink on it, before looking in the fridge for something to eat. I saw strawberry and nearly screamed I love strawberries. I smiled and pulled them out of the fridge and closed the door. I levitated my cartoon of Oj and my drink and walking up to my room. Munching on the strawberries. I stripped my bathing suit and set that on fire as well as I threw it out the window not landing far from where the boys where trying to put out my shoes. I laughed, you can't put it out, you just have to let it burn, fortunately it won't burn anything but what I tell it to. Crabbe or Goyle I honestly didn't know which was which, but noticed the bathing suit and alerted the boys. Blaise and the albino looked up to my window. I smirked and waved. I opened the window.

" Be careful guys, didn't your mommies tell you not to play with fire!" I laughed and closed the windows and blinds before getting dressed. I slipped on a black mid drift tube top with a pair of white short shorts. I then fell onto bed and eat my strawberries. I didn't intend on it but I finished off my vodka, and was a little on the drunk side. I laughed to myself about nothing, but then I had a craving a pulled my pack of cigarettes from one of my drawers and opened the window, it was dark out and I figure that Blaise's little friends had gone home. Being the bored kid I was I left my room cigarette still light and walked down stairs. I clicked my tongue ring against teeth. I walked into their movie theater and saw that all the boys were still here watching some horror movie.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories." I laughed and took another hit of my cigarette tapping the ash on the carpet. The movie stopped abruptly and Blaise turned to me and glared.

"Well hello there!" I said giggling and taking a large inhale and exhaling the smoke it shapes of hearts.

" Are you drunk?" He asked incredulously.

" Hardly young buck, I just have slight buzz, that vodka was weak as shit." I said taking another inhale. " So what are you watching?" I asked the smoke flowing out of my lungs as spoke, walking over and sitting on the chair next to Blaise making it so I was hanging upside down.

" You smoke?" He said in the same tone. I shook my head and laughed.

" Baby I'm a rock star I do it all! I also see that you avoided my question. " I said exited the theater.

" Saw." The said nonchalantly

" Oh the first one." I smirked and took the remote from him by Right, I can do some magic without a wand, pretty cool right.

" You are such a show off." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

" I can't deny what I have. You are just jealous because I am better than you at everything." I laughed.

" You are such a prick" He yelled losing his temper. I raised and eyebrow.

" Was that some kind of British insult?" I asked. " Wait I don't even care. I am going to call the boys, you guys can continue with your," I looked to the screen one more time. " movie, Bye boys." I laughed and ran away from their yells of can I join you. I lit up another cigarette because my other on was long gone and ran into Liria.

" Oh hey Auntie, I didn't expect you to be here." I said inhaling my cigarette.

" Oh dear that is such a nasty habit." I raised a pierced eyebrow at her.

" I believe we both have or own nasty habits, I don't mind yours I would appreciate it if you showed my the same respect." She nodded curtly and departed from the stairs. I shook my head and continued back to my room. I opened my door and heard a tapping outside my window. It was my owl, cobra I know strange name for a little thing and I saw it and had to get it. I opened the window and he flew it landing on my desk and sticking his leg out. I pulled the letter off and allowed him to nip at my hand. It was from Donnie.

Hey Girl,

So how is it over their in England. Seen places of interest, wink wink;). Well we just got out the studio recording Vegas, we were able to get the concert feed and the song is going to be live on the concert, sure we fixed it up a little bit, but other than that it is your song. I really wish you were here with us. We miss you a lot and we are not looking forward to getting a new bassist, try outs are going to suck. The boys and I made a promise that no matter what we aren't going to pick a girl, we think it would be an insult to your memory in the band. Well it's getting late and we have a party to attend. Just remember we can be over there in seconds, so if you ever need us or just want to rock out with some adoring fans then hit us up!

Love yeah babe,

Donnie, and the other two because they are looking over my shoulder while I am writing this.

I laughed and smiled at the letter. Sounds like something he would say. I got a sheet of paper and a quill and wrote back a quick reply.

_Dear boys, _

_I can't wait for you idiots to get the album out, it better not suck or I will personally trash every CD. I find. Just kidding but you get my point. As for places of interest, my idiot of a cousin got all big brother mode on me and I was like what the hell crawled up your ass. Did you know that they say arse instead of ass over here! How weird is that! Oh and guess what I meet some of the guys I was going to school with and none of them were to my liking! I mean like what the hell! Oh and guess what I went to my room to change and shit and I come back down to the theater room and they are all watching saw and I was like wow. God we start school tomorrow, it is going to dumb as shit, but I am sure there will a dance or two I am expecting you guys to be at, if you catch my drift. _

_Well love you losers, _

_Arianna xoxo_

_P.S. I heard through the grape vine that Harry Potter is in my year. He is supposed to be some type of British hero or some shit._

I got out some owl treat and gave them to cobra who snipped at my hand before taking the treats, I then handed him the letter and he took off to America. I looked at the clock and it read two forty I sighed and fell asleep after changing into a green short and skimpy nightgown, because it was how and I liked the way the silk felt against my skin. Then it was dark.

" Damn Flint wouldn't you like to fuck that." A voice said.

" Malfoy, I don't think she is wearing anything under that."

" You think. I wonder." He said in a arrogant tone. I felt a presence drifting towards me slowly, I reached my arm up and grabbed it before it was able to lift up my nightgown. I opened an eye seeing the ugly toad and Draco

" Get out of my room, Draco." I said throwing the arm away from me.

" Blaise told us to wake you up we are leaving in an hour." Flint said.

" Umm, out." I said turning my head into my pillow fighting off a small headache. I heard the door open and close before I got out of bed. I stretched and opened my eyes and saw that Draco was standing by my door.

" I thought I told you to leave." I said raising a pierced eyebrow.

" You did, but I don't think that you meant it." He said cockily and pushed himself from the door and walked over to me. I stood my ground and waited for him to reach me. When did I leaned in really close to him.

" And why would you want to stay with little old me, I am not even dressed." I said tugging on my little nightgown. His eyes gleamed and his arms shot out to my hips and pulled me to him our bodies touching.

" You know I missed you." He said leaning into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

" Oh yeah. So why didn't you owl me?" I asked, moving away from him.

" My owl somebody, not a chance, the girls come running to me not the other way around." I laughed when I realized he was dead seroius. He frowned and crossed his arms, this made my laugh harder.

" Are you finished?" He said in a snobby tone. I stopped my laughing and put my hands on my hips.

" No but you are." I said snapping my fingers and he was pulled out of my room by a mysteroius force and my door was locked. I sighed and went to the bathroom quickly taking a shower, you know shaving the usually before getting out putting on my g my fluffy robe around me and wrapped a towel in my hair. I brushed my teeth and applied, shiny black mascara and eyeliner on the bottom lid and a thick line on the top lids and curled it, my eyes were dark just how I liked it. I then added some silver eyeshadow to brighten them up a little bit and a clear coat of lip gloss. I checked all my piercings to make sure I wasn't missing any and smirked at my appearance before walking out of my bathroom and into my closet slipping into a short white ruffled shirt barely covering my butt and some fishnet stockings, with a pair of white ballerina stilettos, you know the ones that you have to tie instead of buckle or slipping them on, and I put on a my favorite white polo. It was plain in the front but in the back was the name of my band with a cauldron with green stuff oozing out. I changed the color of my highlights to green and white. Giving the appearance of a witch in one of those muggle movies. I cackled and packed all my stuff up with a snap of my finger and walked down stairs all my suitcases floating behind me. At the bottom of the stairs Blaise and his pack of loser stood at the bottom on the stairs.

" Look the loser brigade!" I said jumping the last six steps landing with a loud clack as my heels hit the ground. I smirked and walked around the boys into the kitchen. Pulling out another cartoon of orange juice and using the rest of the vodka into it leaving barely any orange juice and smirked not evening bothering with a glass and drank it right from the container, what it's not like anybody drank from it or is going to.

" Don't you think it is a little early to be drinking?" Draco saidI shook my head and smirked.

" I am a rock star baby, it's never to early!" I said taking another sip.

" You were a rock star. Now you a re just a regular girl." I smirked wider.

" Really Draco, I am just a normal girl to you. That hurts baby I thought we had something special." I said in a seductive voice.

" God Arianna do you ever stop!" Blaise said walking in with the fat boys and Flint.

" No. Now come on I am driving! My car got her right!" I said calling for my keys. I looked back over at Draco who had a smug look on his face, I winked when I caught his eye.

" Yeah, but who is bringing it back?" Blaise asked.

" It takes it's self back silly, how do you think it got here. Come on Blaise use that brain I know you have. Now come on boys lets go!" I lifted all their luggage with my wand and sent it into the trunk of my Mustang Gt, just on of my amazing cars.

" Awe their isn't enough room for everybody! Guess we have to take the limo." I looked at Blaise like he was stupid.

"Get with the program her Blaise, Magic car, can do many magical things like fit as many people as I want into it and drive it's self and shit like that. No come on, I have to speed so we won't be late." I ran to the front door unlocking the door and starting the engine my car roaring to life.

" I got shot gun." Draco said Everybody groaned climbing into the back. Before anybody was ready I was speeding down the drive way at about 65.

" God Slow down."

" No fucking back seat drivers!" I yelled turning up the music and drowning out their cries and pleas. I smirked weaving in out of the traffic like a snake never stopping at a red light or stop light. I smirked when we arrived their in ten minutes.

" Well it was a little longer than I wanted but hey. At least we aren't late." I said getting a cart for all my luggage, Cobra sitting in his cage at the top and my guitar case slung on my shoulder.

" A little long! It was a forty five minute drive! You barely got here in ten minutes." Flint yelled. I smirked and smiled as the camera started flashing and waving.

" It's Arianna!" A girl screamed. Even more " Can I have your autograph" I smiled and nodding.

" Anything for my fans!" I said.

" Arianna how do you like London so far?" A reporter asked.

" I love it of course! Who wouldn't want to see some sweet British eye candy?" I said laughing.

" Arianna who were those boy you are with?" Another reporter asked. " Are you starting another band.

" Well this guy right here is my cousin, and these are his friends, and no. There is only one band for me!" I turned around showing off my polo. Questions were fired at me I answered as many as I could. Blaise eventually dragged my away by my arm Draco taking the other.

" Sorry guys but u really have to go!" I said running from the fans and reporters, the pushed me into a wall and I was waiting for the impact but it never came, I turned around and looked to see Draco and Blaise coming through the wall.

" Where are the others? And our stuff?" I asked.

" Flint, Crabbe and Goyle took them while you talking to your adoring fans." Blaise said.

" Oh well then lets get on the train." I said walking on the train. I walked for a few minutes until I realized I had no idea where I was going. I looked behind me and saw that Blaise and Draco ditched me. I growled and punched the closest wall leaving a nice hole.

" Shit!" I screamed making people open their compartment doors. I just smiled innocently and walked away. I went the the end of the cart and opened the door, hoping to find somebody who knew where Blaise's. I opened the door and I got three confused faces looking at me.

" Um hey. Can I ask you guys I question?" I said nicely.

" Uh sure." A boy with a ragedy robe said.

" Do you by any chance know where Blaise and Draco sit on the train?" I asked nicely.

" Why ever would you want to sit with them." I shrugged. Looking at the girl with frizzy hair

" So you don't know where it is?"

" No, but you can sit with us if you want." A boy with glasses.

" Thanks, I don't really want to sit with thier friends anyway they are pretty repulsive." I said chuckling slightly. I sat down next to the boy with glasses.

" If you don't like them why would the bloody hell would you want to sit with those bastards" The boy in the ragedy robe asked. I smiled widely.

" Hi I am Arianna Noel Zambini. One of those bastards happens to be my younger cousin, the other a friend of mine." I said nicely, with a cold undertone. Their faces paled.

" Sorry, don't listen to him, he just doesn't like Malfoy none of us do. I am Hermione Granger. The red head is Ron Weasley. And the guy next to you is Harry Potter."

" Harry Potter. I heard about you in the states. That's a lot of pressure huh, being the sole person the save the world."

" Yeah I guess." He said sounding surprised.

" What?" I asked.

" Well I just expected a different response." He said, I rolled my eyes.

" What did you expect me to be all Oh my god the Harry Potter! No I don't think so, you know who I am right?" I asked hopeful.

" You are the bassist from Cauldrons of Lust. It sucks that you have to be here instead of touring." Ron said.

" Hey education is important, can go around partying all night, getting perks beyond belief, going to the coolest parties, never getting in trouble. Oh god I don't think I can do this school thing!"I said starting to panic. I took a swig of my orange juice, letting the warm feeling slide down my throat. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my purse.

" You smoke!" They screamed at the same time.

" You don't mind do you?" I asked.

" I do." The Hermione girl said. I put my hands up in a sign of surrender.

" Okay I'll be back." I said lighting up the cigarette and left the compartment. I saw compartment doors open and close and whispers filled the hallway. I sighed and shook my head, god I should get paid for this. I pulled my aviators out my purse and keep walking suddenly I pulled into a compartment I was released and sighed boredly taking another hit and blowing it in Blaise's face. He coughed and waved the smoke away from him.

" Where the hell have you been." He yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked around the compartment and saw a bunch of snotty looking people.

" You are the one the ditched me dick head." Standing up and wiping and dirty that may have been on my white clothes.

" You shouldn't have been in front you should have stayed with me dumb ass." I growled and got into Blaise's face who was still taller than me even with my heels on.

" Who the hell do you think you are Blaise. I don't know what happened over the past four years that made you think that you could boss ME the fuck around but let me tell you something right now LITTLE cousin. I will turn your world up side fucking down, cousin dearest, after all I think you and your friends need a little reality call." I snapped my fingers and Blaise's body crumpled to the ground in pain, I smirked and snapped my fingers again his body stopping it's spasm of pain. I smiled when he looked up at me and glared.

" Well now that I found you I am leaving. Bye!" I said waving to the rest of the people that stared wide eyed there was even a pug faced girl sitting on Draco's lap shaking I winked in her direction and stomped my cigarette out in their compartment. I pretty much did a cat walk back down to Harry's compartment.

" So when do we get off this train?"

" A couple hours."

" Oh okay, I am going to go explore." I said, closing their door again and walking a few feet to the door at the end of the train. I opened the door and saw that there was a little standing area. I closed the door and leaned over the edge looking at the passing scenery. My hair whipped around me, but I didn't notice I was to deep in thought. I snapped my finger and my acoustic guitar came beside me I sat on the ground and started playing random notes, nothing special just something soft and light, I started humming with the notes. As a song writer I knew that a song didn't need words to be understood, I mean just look at Bach and Beethoven. Freaking awesome musicians and most of their pieces didn't have words. My wordless song was being played for Blaise, for the Blaise I use to know. The one who didn't pretend to be something he's not. His father was a muggle but that is something only Blaise, His mom, My mom and I know. Sometimes I wish it didn't matter, that I could just be me, not some star, or a pure blood witch. I would much rather just be a normal girl with a mom and a dad who was always around at least during the holidays, I was lucky if I saw my parents twice a year. I played my emotions through my song and when I was empty I stopped playing.

" Why did you stop." I turned to see Blaise looking at me. He looked concerned. " You're crying." I touched my cheek and sure enough it was soaked.

" I didn't have anything left." I said. He looked at me in understanding.

" Arianna, I didn't mean to go all psycho on you earlier. It's just I have a rep to keep."

" You don't have to apologize to me, it's yourself you are lying to Blaise. Those people aren't your friends, except maybe Draco. I think if you would have just accepted what you are instead of posing then you would be a lot happier. Hell I honestly don't care what you are, or what your father was. You are family and family sticks together no matter what." He smiled.

"Give me hug you dummy." He said holding his arms out. I stood up and hugged him tightly. " You might want to go fix your make up we are arriving soon." I sighed. " Are you nervous."

" No I just hope they put me in the right house."

" And what house would that be?" He asked laughing.

" I don't know honestly." I laughed and snapped my fingers my face instantly going back to normal.

" I don't even see why you carry around a wand at all."

" I can't do everything without a wand. Just the little stuff."

" Torturing somebody is considered little stuff." He said loudly.

" Well actually I worked really hard to be able to that one." I said sheepishly. He laughed and pulled my back into the train, that had just arrived.

"Hey. How about just you and my ride in a carriage together, it hasn't been just us two together for four years." His face was blank for a moment before he broke out in a large smile.

" I would like that Ari." He said calling my my nickname he gave to me when we were six.

" You are such a weirdo B." We made sure to be the last ones to leave the train.

" Oh my what are those?" I asked amazed by the thing pulling the carriage.

" They are some type of creature that can only be seen by those that have seen death. I saw them first year and nearly pissed myself. Ghastly things aren't they."

" No they are gorgeous. Don't you think."

" And you called me a weirdo." He said climbing inside. I laughed and followed.

" So do think everybody is gonna go all starstruck when they announce my name." I asked. Blaise smirked.

"Absolutely . I remember the first time the school played on of your songs. They raved about your band all year. I heard that they tried multiple times to get you to play here. Some girls even started dying their hair colors of their house. They all looked ridiculous, we made fun of them for weeks, then it just got sad, because the bigger your band became the more crazy the color combinations

got."

" That sounds dreadful, so you don't think I am going to be able to sleep peacefully?"

" Not if you get put into Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson would not stop talking about how amazing your last concert and she just kept going on and on and on. I really just had to leave her." I nodded my head as we stepped out of the carriage and into a boat.

" Things are a lot more complicated over here than they are in a America I mean seriously going through walls, super fast trains, invisible horse. What the hell I mean seriously!"

" You are right, here we don't have super fast magic cars, that get you places in minutes, or can fit more people than it should. No not complicated at all." Blaise said sarcastically.

" That's not complicated, that's convenient, us American's love our technology." I said proudly.

" So what are you going to do if they put you in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Slytherins hate those houses more than Ravenclaw. I think you do have a chance of being in Ravenclaw though, I mean you are taking all 6th classes and didn't even go to school last year."

" That's because this magic stuff is easy, just a bunch of memorizing and practice, kinda like a sport in some ways the only way to be good at is to practice. Besides if I pass all my NEWTS and classes this year I won't even have to go to school next year and I can get back with my band!"

" Wow that was deep in a not so deep way."

" Blaise I am so going to pretend that sentence didn't just cone out of your mouth." I laughed as we stepped out of the boat and slowly made our way up to the castle. I always liked castles, you don't see to many of them in America, that''s is why I loved Europe there are castle everywhere. Blaise and I were just laughing a little stuff like we use to when we were kids until we came to the Great Hall.

" Remember it doesn't matter to me what house you are in!" Blaise said before walking in unnoticed. I paced around for a bit before I decided it was now or nothing. I fixed my outfit on last time before opening the doors slowly making them creak and draw the attention of the whole hall. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I slowly but confidentially made my way to the end of the line of first years. Whispers fired up and a saw people taking picture, I rolled my eye and looked in front of my. I was behind a girl with cute blue hair. She was about 4'9.

" Excuse me, but are you the bassist for Cauldrons of Lust." I looked at her with a real smile and I bent down to her level.

" I sure was. Why do you like them?" I asked. She nodded her head shyly. I laughed.

" Good, and you know what I really like your hair." I said snapping my fingers and instantly changing all the streaks in my hair to the exact same color as hers.

" Cathy Zimmerman." I looked up and noticed we were the only two left.

" Hey I think it's your turn. Good luck I hope you get into the house you want." I said standing up to my full height towering over the girl. She nodded her head and ran up to the stool and the hat was place on her head.

" Gryffindor." The hat yelled after only a second of touching her head. Dumbledore then stood to his feet the hall going silent, I was entranced by his way of capturing their attention.

" Now I am sure that you all have heard of our new student joining us for her fifth year of schooling. However even though she has missed a year of school she will be taking soxth year classes, if you all could please welcome our newest student Arianna Noel Zambini." I smiled at the familiar roar of a crowd calling my name.

" Ms. Zambini if you would please sit on the stool and allow the sorting hat to place you into a house." I nodded and slowly sat on the stool and crossed my legs careful not to show anybody a view of my panties. I looked nervously over at Blaise who looked almost as nervous as I felt. I kept it together as the hat was put on my head.

" A pure blood, from the states. How interesting. Very smart, perhaps Ravenclaw. Ah but what is this a future to change, but maybe if..." He rambled on about the destiny he saw me changing for at least a minute and the crowd was becoming anxious. I smiled nervously.

" I have no choice then. SLYTHERIN!" He yelled suddenly almost making me fall off the chair, the hall almost went deaf with how loud the Slytherins were screaming. I removed the hat from my head and placed it on the stool and snapped my fingers, making not only the streaks in my hair to go green and silver but my white skirt had turned green and my white ballerina stilettos turned sliver amazing the crowd one last time before going to sit in between Blaise and Draco.

" I told you had nothing to worry about." Blaise whispered in my ear through all the commotion , I smiled but my mind was working extra hard. Who's destiny was I to change and why this house. I thought to myself.

**A/n: So how was that? Review please, tell me if you like it and I should continue it. I really do like this story it's fun to write. So give me feedback so I know what I am doing wrong! Also if you are into Naruto check out my other story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So I don't know if anybody likes this story yet, but I am going to keep writing it anyway because I find it really funny at some parts. **

**Chapter: II**

**Slytherin common room and uneasy nights. **

Blaise and I walked arm in arm to the common room, I was skipping but it was awfully hard when Blaise was determined not to give into my frolicking. Beside us Draco and Pansy were sucking each others faces, while walking a rare talent. I looked over who had disgust written all over his face. I tried my hardest to laugh but I just couldn't hold it in. Blaise looked at my weirdly before joining in my laughter. Draco pulled away from the sloppy kisses that covered kiss face. I laughed harder.

" Draco you got a little..." I circled my face with my finger making Blaise laugh even harder and a smirk moving to my face. He scowled and wiped his face with his robe. Speaking of which I am going to have to buy some sooner or later. I laughed pulling Blaise down the steps leading us to the dungeons.

" Okay this is the entrance." He said indication to the wall.

" Blaise there is no door." I said.

" That's why we use the password. Pure blood." He said and the wall slide into the wall making an entrance.

" In America nothing is this complicated, we don't have houses or secret passage way! We have dorms and roommates!" I said shaking my head in frustration

" Somebody is a little homesick." He said walking through the entrance. I followed him and we ended up in a dimly lit common room. I flopped down on the couch and gazed into the fire.

" Well this is reminds me of home. Sitting at home all by myself just looking into the fire." I said bitterly.

" It's something all of us Slytherins have in common, lack of parent interaction." I nodded my head. We sat in silence just enjoying each other presence. Draco and Pansy had not returned yet.

" You think they are okay?" I asked.

" Who."

" Draco and Pansy." I said looking a tad bit worried.

" Probably off shagging some where."

" What the hell is shagging?" I asked dumbly. He chuckled before answering.

" Sex." He said bluntly.

" Oh so he is off fucking her in a closet. Shagging wow that is a weird way to say that. What is up with you British people and their weird words." I asked Blaise seriously.

" We could ask the same thing to you American. Besides your mom is British doesn't she talk like us?" I sighed.

" I am never around her long enough to know. The longest conversation I have had with her was probably about two minutes, tops." He nodded his head. " So is there any girl you go off and shag in a closet." I said. He turned away from me. " Awe, Blaise don't be like that." I said scooting over closer to him. " I won't care as long as you don't say somebody from Pansy crew, that would be disgusting.  
" I think you know me better than that." He said turning back to face me with a smirk. Is it just me or does everybody in Slytherin smirk!

" So who is it, no better yet what house is she from?"

" Ravenclaw." He then slapped his hand over his mouth and looked around to make sure that nobody was around. I grinned.

" Oh and what is her name?" He sighed in defeat

" Shelly Porter."

" Is she a pure blood?" I asked generally interested.

" No, three quarters, her father is a pure blood and her mother was a half blood." My eyes opened.

" So what attracted you to her and are you shagging her in a closet?" I asked my nose inches from his my eyes still wide.

" I am not shagging her in a closet." He yelled pushing me away. I fell back on the couch and laughed.

" But you didn't deny shagging her, am I right." He stood up and marched away. " Wait Blaise I was just kidding, don't leave you cry baby." He turned to me and glared.

" I am not a cry baby, I am going to bed because we have classes tomorrow." He continued up the steps.

" Wait!" I yelled making him groan and turn around again.

" Yes?" He said.

" We can go to breakfast together right?" I said hopeful he smirked and nodded.

" Okay, I'll see you in the morning and we can go to breakfast together." I smiled and nodded.

" See you then." I said watching him walk up the steps to the boys rooms. The common room door opened and Pansy walked in alone.

" Hey Pansy." I said waving to her. She giggled and waved.

" Hey Ari." I frowned.

" It's just Arianna." I said.

" But Blaise calls you Ari." She whined, I curled my lip.

" Yeah, Blaise calls me that, not Pansy." I said simply.

" I just want to be your friend" She said looking as if she was going to cry.

" I don't think we will get along. I think you should go to bed little girl." The she wailed and ran upstairs stomping her feet. I shook my head, and turned back to the fire. After a few minutes I called to my acoustic guitar. It was my first one, I learned to play acoustic before bass, I just liked the bass because most girls don't play it. Besides I was better at it than Aiden and Donnie. I laughed a little and started a playing a few chords. It was a song that Donnie and I made our first single, I Don't Care. (this song is by fallout boy, I don't own it.) We made it after we started going out and all these rumors flew around the school, we laughed it off and wrote a song about it.

"Say my name and his in the same breath

I dare you to say they taste the same

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow feel flames.

Brace myself and let go

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love your hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance

I'm not a chance, but a heatwave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette

Palms up I'm trading 'em trading 'em"

"You know when you were twelve and told me you were going to start a band one day, I honestly didn't believe you." I glared at Malfoy, but with a smile on my face

" Is that your demented way of complimenting me?" I asked through gritted teeth. He just smirked and flopped down beside me, looking at my guitar.

" I've never seen one like that." He comment. I looked at my cherry wood with an oak neck and traced the stars the were carved into and then my name Ari Noel.

" First guitar I ever bought." I said looking at Draco through the corner of my eye. He was starring at me. " Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, turning my head to face him. He smirked and shrugged.

" I guess I am just attracted to beauty." I frowned in disgust.

" Don't say that." I said confusing him.

" Why not?" I smirked.

" Because you just, what's the word...shagged Pansy Parkinson. I don't want even be in the same category as her." I said turning my head back to my guitar. " That is just gross, she looks like a fucking pug." I said strumming the guitar string.

" You could never be compared to her." I heard him whisper, but I ignored it. Then I got an idea. I laid down a beat going through it once, earning Draco's attention

"I arrived on a train to the middle of nowhere.

And was a little bashed up beyond repair

I took one big step and looked away

and though of all the thing I wanted to say

Like why all the attention

and why so dramatic

I am just me back off and live with it,

Cause I don't want to be your friend so I'm ending it

Stay away little slut with the face of a bear

Good thing for the little girl with the light blue hair.

Cathy how you made my day, and saved me from complete boredom.

If there is one thing I learned today was not to get in to deep.

They don't want me, they want my title.

Shy little Cathy sorted into those of the brave and strong hearts.

Lucky you. I got stuck with the sly and mean.

I am scared to go to sleep in fear of getting raped.

But hey what can I say, but little blue haired Cathy you made my day.

I ended the song in a fit of giggles remembering how my brothers and I just use to sit on the tour bus and goof around. Actually that's how we got most of our songs, making fun of other people. I looked to Draco who had a blank face on.

" You know that song sucked right, it barely rhymed." I sighed and looked Draco straight in his eyes.

" So, I was just having fun, not all songs have to be number one hit. " I yawned and smiled at Draco. " I'm going to bed now, are you going to breakfast with me and Blaise or are you just going to let Pansy suck your face off." I laughed at his reply and went upstairs and found my door. Dumbledore gave me my own room, because I told him, that the girls kinda scared me. Of course I was lying but hell I got my own room, bathroom and closet. All totally worth it. I took a quick shower washing the make from my face and hoped out, drying off and sliding on some pajama shorts and a Cami. I then proceeded in laying down and going to bed.

I woke up an hour later in a cold sweat, and crying. I dried my tears and grabbed my wand exiting my room. I lit the end of my wand and quietly walked down the stairs. The common room was deserted so I walked up the boys steps, passing by the 1-5 dorms or whatever they call them here. I opened the sixth year door and saw five or six beds. It cannot be sanitary keeping all these boys in one room, I though cringing. The first two bed were occupied by Crabbe and Goyle. The third was some kid I didn't know, same with the forth. So I called to the last one and saw that it was Blaise, he was the only one that had his curtains closed. I opened the curtain quiet not to wake anybody.

" Blaise. Blaise. Wake up." I said shaking him softly. He woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes and looked at me.

" Ari what are you doing, you aren't allowed up here."

" I know but I had a bad dream, can I stay with you tonight?" I whimpered slightly. His face softened and he moved over leaving me enough room for me.

" Thanks Blaise." I said as I crawled in and shut the curtains with my wand.

" Yeah, now go to sleep." He said rolling over and facing away from me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I woke up by the curtains being pulled open and Sunlight blinding me through closed eyes. I opened and eye and saw that the kid that I didn't know was standing there I sighed and stretched cattily before looking over and saw that Blaise was still asleep. I yawned and push him off the bed, chuckling when he hit the floor hard.

" What the bloody hell." I laughed and winked at the boy.

" Hey I'm Arianna, Blaise's cousin. Who are you." I said looking at the attractive boy, definitely cute.

" I'm Theodore Nott, I saw you on the train, you know when you and Blaise got into a rift." I nodded.

" Well I better go get ready, I have a feeling something big is going to happen today." I stood up and adjusted my clothes. " I'll be down stairs in and half an hour Blaise." I ran to my room, surprising people that were on the steps. I smiled and continued on my way jumping into the shower and washing my hair. I got out as fast ans possible, dried off, brushed my teeth and applying my eyeliner and mascara making my eyes look similar to a raccoon but more pointy and elegant, the mascara stretched my naturally long lashes out further making them look almost look fake, a applied some eye jewels to the top of my lids and in the outside corner of my eye. I then applied some green eyeshadow and my clear flavored lip gloss. I check my make up one last time before snapping my fingers adding green and silver highlights to my hair. I took a piece of each color and braided a cute braid on the side of my head. I brushed my side sweep band out my eyes and went into my closet sliding on a black lace thong and a matching bra. I then tailored my skirt to reach mid thing and slid on a pair of ripped fishnets. I then put on my polo with the Slytherin crest. Deciding on what shoes I wanted to wear I grabbed my and tied it around my wait like you would to a tyeing belt. After narrowing it down to three possible choices, I ran down stairs with each shoe floating behind me.

" Blaise! I need your help!" I yelled jumping off top of the steps and landing on the floor as gracefully as a cat. " Blaise!" I yelled again looking around the common room. I saw him and his friends standing in corner smirking or shaking their heads laughing softly. I ran over to them out of breath.

" Oh good I found you. Okay ready." He nodded a bit fearful, I snapped my fingers and he flinched as did the other boys. I rolled my eyes and my shoes appeared in front of me.

" Okay which one's should I wear." I said pointing to the three pairs of heels. " The Green

Jimmy Choos, or the white Dolce and Gabana or the silver Gucci platform stilettos?" I said seriously.

" I think the white ones are ugly." I sighed and looked down.

" Those were a present I couldn't throw them away." I tapped them and they flew back to my room. " Okay now the tough decision." I clapped and one of each shoe appeared on my foot. " Choo or DG." He them both with a hard gaze.

" The silver I guess." I sighed.

" These are going to be a bitch to walk in. What do you think Theodore?" I asked catching the boy be surprise.

" I...uh, whatever you pick will look just fine." He said a slight blush on his face.

" Awe thanks, but that didn't help at all. What about you Draco." I said.

" The green ones." He said without hesitation.

" Why." I asked raising an eyebrow.

" They look hot on you." I smiled. I didn't bother asking Crabbe and Goyle I knew their answers would be similar to Theodore's

" Yeah I do look pretty hot.." I snapped my fingers and the Dgs were sent back to my room and the Jimmy Choos were strapped to my feet.

" Can we go now?" Blaise asked his arms crossed against his chest. I shrugged.

" I don't see why not." I grabbed his arm and lead them out of the common room.

"Dray Wait up!" A shrill voice said stopping me dead in my track.

" So close." I said beneath my breath, Blaise cast me a questioning gaze which I answered with a raised eyebrow.

" I thought we were all going to walk down together."

" We weren't waiting any longer. We were just going to see you there."

" Oh, well I can just walk with you now right Dray." I gagged dramatically earning everybody's attention. I just pretended like I didn't do anything. Pansy looked me up and down.

" Oh my god! I love your shoes!" I smirked.

" Of course you do." I said about to turn around and continue to the great hall. A hand stopped me by grabbing my hand. I looked and saw that Blaise was looking at me.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Where you just going to leave me here?" He asked smirking. I smiled.

" Of course not, but I am hungry so lets go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to the Great hall and pretty much kicking the door open. The few people in the hall turned and faced me and immediately whispers started, I rolled my eyes.

" Hi everybody!" I said waving sarcastically, unfortunately some people didn't know what sarcasm was and tried talking to me. I blew them off and ran to the Slytherin table and loaded my plate with eggs bacon and toast. I was on my second plate when the hall was pretty much full the owls started flying in. I spotted Cobra out of the bunch, he was the smallest and darkest on up their. I smiled when he landed on my shoulder. I took the note and it floated to high above my head and... cleared it's throat. It took a big breath.

" Oh no." I said.

"ARIANNA NOEL ZAMBINI!" The letter yelled. The hall went silent.

"Derik." I said standing up from my seat.

" HOW DARE YOU NOT OWL US THE SECOND YOU STEPPED INTO THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET YOUR IMMEDIATE RETREAVEL. WE WILL BE INFULTATING THE SCHOOL GROUND AT 0 HUNRED HOURS." I stood their wide eyed my mouth hanging open.

" God Deric you are such and idiot!" This time Aiden's " Hey Ari so hows it going at the school, I hope you don't get all geeky on us and what the hell is shagging, our escorts won't stop talking about shagging us! I swear I think that they are trying to kill us, but that would suck because these chicks are pretty hot." Aiden said. I closed my mouth to keep from laughing.

" Shut up you two are both dumb asses." Donnie's voice said. " Hey babe, sorry about using the howler but Deric insisted like the idiot he is. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we are in London right now and we are on our way to Hogwarts. We all decided that we missed you much we are going to finish school with you and start the band back up when we all graduate."

" I thought you said we were going back because the band would suck ass without her." Deric said.

" Yeah and all the bassist that tried out fucking sucked ass or were ugly as fuck."

" Shut the fuck up dumb asses! The whole damn school could probably hear this right now."

" Oh yeah. Sorry teachers!" Deric said loudly. I shook my head and sunk back down into my seat, this is so embarrassing.

" You are such a suck up. They aren't even your teachers yet. Are you scared that they are going to give you detention or something?" Aiden said

" No, it's just first impressions are important! I don't want them to think I am some bad ass rock star kid that's all disrespectful and shit."

" You are a bad ass rock star kid, what exactly are you trying to go for, fucking Mary Poppins?" Aiden said in a cocky tone.

" Ew dude I would not fuck Mary Poppins!"

" Oh my god, he didn't just say that." I said under breath.

"Do they even call teachers, teachers in england." Jon said for the first time. Hi Jon. I thought. They completely ignored him though.

" I don't even know how we became friends. You both are dick heads Arianna is probably embarrassed to the point where she probably left." Not yet.

" Well Arianna was the one who got us all together now that I think about it." Deric said.

" Yeah I guess you are right huh." Aiden added.

" Alright well we got to pack and get all this school shit since we used it all to start that bonfire at our first concert." I remember that.

" Love you Babe!" The shouted loudly before the note burst into flames. I looked around and saw that everybody was starring at me, including the teachers. He smiled nervously, and waved again, looking at Dumbledore, who looked clearly amused.

" Wow." Was all Blaise said.

" That was the most embarrassing moment in my life." I cried out. I dropped my head onto the table.

" So does that mean the Cauldrons of Lust are going to Hogwarts for this year." Theodore asked loudly, it ringing around the quiet hall. I smiled and lifted my head.

" I told you Hogwarts would be turned up side down." I picked up a piece of ham and threw it to Cobra before taking my leave in a dramatic exit. When the doors closed I just about died of excitement. My boys were coming to Hogwarts! This year is going to be amazing and then we can get right back on schedule with our touring during after school lets out.

I ran back to the common room and ran to my room grabbing my books in a very large purse, filled with pens, pencils and a couple notebooks of paper. I tried writing with quills and parchment but I didn't like it at all. I calmly walked out of my room and to my first class of the day. 7th year potions, with professor Snape.I looked at my watch and saw that class started five minutes ago. Shit. I opened the door slowly hoping that it wouldn't creak.

"Ms. Zambini, how nice of you to join us. I expect you to report to my class on time every, you will not get special treatment because you are some type of teen idol." He said turning around and facing me.

" Actually it's sex idol." He glared at me and I almost pissed my self. " Uh yeah, I'll just be sitting now." I sat to the closest seat, which happened to be right beside Draco.

" Sex idol." He asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

" Of course, would you expect anything else from somebody that looked like this." I said watching his eyes travel my body stopping at my breast and legs, before reaching my eyes. I smirked, taking out a pen and notebook. I wrote in large scratchy letters. Potions. I opened the first page and looked back up to see what he was writing. He was still looking at me.

" Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, the directions on the board is for a truth serum. You and your partner will be working together to make it. Remember one wrong measurement or wrong ingredient could be fatal." I looked at the people in the class, the only ones I knew were Blaise, Draco, Harry and Hermione. I sighed and wrote the directions down in my elegant handwriting, just so I didn't have to constantly look up at the board where Snape was standing.

" Why are you writing it down? It's right up there." I smirked.

" You never know when you might need to make a truth serum? I don't know like when you are dealing with lying bastards." I said.

" Oh and who would that be?" He asked smirking. I just shook my head, and smiled.

" It's just the beginning of the year, never know what could come up." I said mysteriously.

" You know, you can never answer a question straight." He said shaking his head.

" Well were would be the mystery of that. Come on now I am a public icon for god's sake I can't let people get in because people would do or say anything for a little bit of money."

" What about those that have money." He said leaning into me. I leaned in as well and smirked.

" They always want more." I said pulling away just as his face moved closer to mine.

" You are such a tease." He said, growling slightly.

" Me a tease. How do you know I just don't like you." I said a smile on my face. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

" Who doesn't like me. I know you want my body." He said in a joking way. I laughed and nodded my head.

" You are right I am trying so hard not to jump you right here." I said between laughs. He chuckled with me.

" I think you two should start on the potion." I looked at Blaise.

" You are no fun Blaise." I pouted before walking up to get the items for the potion, swinging my hips a little more than I usually do.

**Chapter II: **

**Part II: Unexpected news, fuck it all **

My plate was piled high with mash potatoes and chicken.

" Damn Arianna, are you trying to gain weight or something." Blaise asked looking at my plate of food.

" No I just skipped lunch and I am starving." I said taking a piece of chicken and dipping it into the mashed potatoes.

" What were you doing at lunch." He asked.

" I think the correct term is who was she doing at lunch?" Draco said causing Flint and the fat twins to laugh. Theodore and Blaise glared at him.

" It sure as hell wasn't Pansy." I said taking another bite of mash potatoes, smiling at Draco. " Where is the little monster anyway." I asked looking around the great hall.

" I don't know." I just nodded my head. " Good, that bitch is annoying, all day she practically stalked me to all my damn classes" I pouted. The guys all laughed, I giggled and looked up at the ceiling and started counting the stars. I was at 285 when I heard the flapping of wings and looked to see Cobra sitting in front of my plate.

" What are you doing here?" I asked taking the note that was on his leg. It was just a small piece of paper with two words. 'Come outside.' My eyes widen

" They are here! Come on boys there are some people I want you to meet." I said pulling Draco and Blaise up by their arms, because I was sitting in between them.

" You to Teddy. Ugh you guys can come to." I said eying Flint, Crabbe and Goyle distastefully.

" Where are we going?" They asked.

" Does it really matter?" I asked.

" Well I don't want you to like rape us all." Draco said smirking. I released his hand, and jumped on Blaise's back.

" Can't rape the willing. Now come on go outside Blaise." He just sighed and shook his head walking out the entrance. That's when I saw them, standing in the lawn, each on one of my cars. Donnie was leaning against the hood of my Mustang Gt, Aiden was sitting on the front of my blue Camaro, and Deric was leaning against my silver Lambo.

" Oh my god!" I said jumping off Blaise's back and running to my babies. " I can't Believe it you guys are actually here." I said hugging my Lamborghini.

" I can't believe you missed your cars more than us." Derik said pushing my playfully.

" I've been gone three days. Besides, after that little stunt you pulled I am kinda pissed off. You do realize the whole school heard your note." I said crossing my arms over my chest and pouted my face.

" See I told you that wasn't a good idea." Donnie said pushing off my Gt and came over wrapping my pouting self in a hug.

" I don't care how long you were gone five minutes away from you is to much." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him tighter and and smiled.

" I missed you to Donnie." I said. I then pulled away and jumped into Derik's waiting arms.

" What about me did you miss me." Deric said worriedly.

" Calm down little drummer boy. I missed all of you." I untangled myself from Derik. Then looked over to Aiden who hadn't moved from his spot. He was starring at something. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking over at the group of guys that I had came with. I walked over to him and smiled.

" Hey Aiden, did you miss me?" I said blocking his view of the Slytherins.

" Who are they." He said avoiding my question, he was always the jealous big brother type.

" I guess some introduction are in need." I waved over the large group of boys, they walked over slowly all with snarls on their face. Donnie and Derik were also standing my me glaring at the approaching group.

" Okay so Slytherins, this is Donnie, Aiden and Derik, my best friends since I was like 7. Donnie Aiden and Derik these are the boys from my house and year, well except for Flint." I smiled and walked over to Blaise and hugged them.

" And this is the best little cousin in the world." I said. They just nodded their head still glaring at the snarling Slytherins.

" Okay knock it off, with the glaring and snarling you guys are being all hostile for no reason. Come on we can all be friends here. Right Derik." I said looking to the peace and fun loving guy. He looked at me and then sighed deeply. He walked over to me and Blaise.

" Hey I am Derik, the drummer for C.O.L. Nice to finally meet the cousin Arianna was always talking about." He said sticking his hand out of and waiting for Blaise to shake it. Blaise looked from his hand to his face before grasping it and smirking.

" Nice to meet the spy from the letter." He said and released his

" Oh you heard that." I glared slightly.

" Yeah him and every other person in the school. Hell I bet even some of the pictures heard it." He laughed slightly.

" Well you should have just called or something."

" I left my cell at Blaise's house." I said pouting slightly.

" You left your phone! What were you drunk or something." Aiden asked. " You never leave your cell phone."

" Yeah, see I might have had a little something to drink." I said blushing slightly. " Well, this is Draco, a friend of mine." This time Donnie came over and shook his hand. I watched the scene distastefully.

" Well come on and lets get you three sorted into Slytherin."

" How do you know they will be in Slytherin?" Theodore asked innocently.

" Well lets put it this way, if they aren't some heads are going to fly. Now come one." I said running back into the school building.

And what do you know, Slytherins the hat repeated three times in a row. I smiled and pushed some fourth years out the way and made room for Donnie Aiden and Derik. Yeah I just pushed them but hey, I'm a Slytherin and I do what I want. I laughed at the expressions of the guys.

" So guys how about later tonight we put on a little exclusive concert in the common room." I asked gaining the attention of those around me.

" Sure why not, crack open a bottle and it will be just like old times." Aiden said. I shook my head.

" Not quite, we have classes tomorrow, and I don't feel like waking up in a random guys bed again." I said disgustedly.

" Not our fault, that you insist on drinking past the amount where you can actually remember what happened that night." Derik said smirking.

" Hey that only happened like once." I said defensively, all three of them gave me knowing looks. " Okay maybe twice but I am not going any higher than three." I said making all three of them laugh. Draco choose this moment to speak.

" You know, you could always wake up in my bed, and I promise you will remember every second." He said earning a few pats on the back, but also a couple glares from Donnie and Aiden, Derik just shook his head.

" Really, I doubt that, because the only way I would ever fuck you is if I drank enough to go into a coma." I said smirking, not at all angry with what he said, that is just who he is. There were a couple ohs from around the Slytherin table making me smirk even wider. I took a bite of my cheesecake.

" What nothing to say Malfoy." I asked, with a smile on my face. He smirked back.

" No, I was just thinking about how I am going to prove you wrong." He said. I was about to retort but was interrupted.

" Well, Arianna. I think the guys and me are done eating will you show us back to our rooms?" Donnie said standing up abruptly, Aiden and Derik following suit, both with traces of scowls on their faces. My face was contorted in confusion but I stood up anyway.

" Yeah, come on. I was done eating anyway." I lied badly pushing my plate away.

" Do you want me to go with you" Blaise said.

" No, that's okay." Aiden said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the great hall. Once the doors were closed I pulled my arms away from Aiden harshly.

" What the hell was that!" I said as I walked in front of them leading them down to the dungeons.

" What are you talking about." Derik muttered. I turned my head and glared.

" You know damn well what I am talking about! What the hell guys, I mean the glares the snarls, you guys aren't like this." I said stopping at the steps and waiting for them to catch up.

" It's just.." Aiden broke off.

" It's just what! Because I really don't understand!" I said desperately.

" You replaced us!" Donnie yelled. I was shocked and took a step back almost falling off the steps.

" Replaced you." I said quietly. " Replaced you! What the bloody hell are you talking about!" I yelled angrily.

" All those guys really, we haven't seen you in three days, and you already have a new group of best friends!" Aiden said. I shook my head.

" If you believe that I have replaced you with them, then you have all lost your damn minds. I told you that Blaise is my cousin, the only other two I could possible stand is Draco and Theodore, but even then nobody compares to you three, you should no that by now." I said softly, kinda hurt by the accusation.

" Do you like him?" Derik said, I raised an eyebrow.

" Who Theodore, no he is much to innocent for my taste."

" No, I meant that Draco character, do you like him." I was speechless. Did I like Draco, no that wasn't possible, he was much to, arrogant and cocky and too much of a bastard. Even though I repeated this over and over again in my head, I couldn't get myself to say that I couldn't say that I didn't like him. I looked up at them pleadingly.

" That is what I thought." Derik said, before smirking. " You always did have the weirdest taste in men." He said. Donnie punched his arm roughly.

" What was that for!" He shrieked.

" What is so weird about her taste of guys?" He said raising an eyebrow.

" Nothing, they are just all arrogant and cocky." My eyes widened, he was completely right.

" Come on. I am tired as hell." I walked down the rest of the steps turned down a couple corridors and said the password to a wall.

" Wow that is complicated, talking to a wall. How do you know where to find it?" Aiden said.

" You know I said the same thing to Blaise, he pretty much told me that American's were spoiled and lazy."

" I can't really argue with him there." Aiden said. I laughed and walked through the hole in the wall. " So this is the common room, and up those steps you will find the room you share, it has a bathroom for you three to share and a closet for each of you."

" Who are you rooming with." Donnie asked.

" Nobody I got my own room." I said smirking.

" You lucky bitch." Aiden said grinning widely.

" I prefer, fucking lucky ass bitch." I said waving my finger in a no way. I smiled and hugged each of them. " Sorry for being a bitch your first night back."

" Awe, you weren't a bitch!" Derik said holding me tightly.

" Yeah, you were just being you." Donnie said joining in the hug.

" Hey what about me I wanna group hug." Aiden whined. I poked my head out of the circle of bodies.

" Then get your ass over here." I said sticking my pierced tongue out at him, he in returned did the same sticking out his own pierced tongue before joining in on the hug. I pulled away after a minute and yawned.

" Well guys I am tired. I will meet you down her in the morning and we will probably go to breakfast in the morning with Blaise Teddy and Draco. "

" Oh breakfast with Draco." Aiden said in a girl voice as he preceded to make kissing noises. I blushed and threw a pillow at him.

" Shut up." I said and ran up the steps and into my room. When I opened my door I was shocked to find that Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls was in my room.

" What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" I said putting my hands on my hips and frowning.

" Well we thought, that we could all throw a small party. You know stay up all night that kinda thing." I looked around at the group of about five girls. I knew there was no way I would be able to get them all out without causing a commotion, and that would not be good if the press found out.

" Sure why not." I said plastering a fake smile on my face. I snapped my fingers and a bottle of fire whiskey appeared in front of Pansy. " So lets get this party started.

My night consisted of listening to six annoying drunk girls, I really don't know how guys did it. The giggling over nothing, the slurred speech, and worst of all they were just plain whores. I suppose that is what boys like though. I guess that is what Draco likes. I thought sadly looking over at Pansy who had passed out about an hour ago. I took a shot, being the only one awake. I looked around at the girls, all were mildly attractive, even Pansy if you can get passed the pug face. I giggled and left my room. I stumbled down the stairs and practically crawled up the stairs, then the choice came, door one, two or three. Room one being Teddy and Blaise's room, Door two was Donnie Derik and Aiden, and door three, Draco. I closed my eyes and stumbled into the first room, I came across. The room only had one bed. I groaned it was to late to go back now. He had heard me.

" Who is it." He groaned sitting up his hair in all directions. I smiled he looked really cute like that.

" It's Arianna." I said quietly.

" Is it morning already." He said laying back down.

" No, actually it's like 2 in the morning." This got him sitting back up, looking fully awake.

" So you realized how bad you wanted me." If I wasn't drunk right now I probably would have denied it.

" Actually I did." His smirk was wiped off of his face and his eyes widen. " Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, Pansy and her friends decided to throw a party in my room and now they are all passed out and snoring and I can't get to sleep."

" Huh, yeah sure." He said the smirk returning to his face.

" Draco, I don't want to do anything but close my eyes and sleep, if you can't handle me being in your bed, then I will go to Donnie's or Blaise's room." I said bluntly.

" No you can stay here." He said moving over in his large bed. I smiled and pulled my skirt off, leaving me in a pair of small short and Cami. I walked over to his bed and slowly laid down beside him, my body facing his.

" Goodnight Draco." I whispered looking into his sleeping eyes. He smiled, and I mean actually smiled and nodded his head.

" Goodnight Ari." My heart skipped a beat as he scooted closer to me wrapping his arm around my waist. Coming of of my shock I placed my head against his heart, letting his lullaby lull me to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, I never needed more than four or five hours asleep and saw that Draco was still sound asleep. I smiled and carefully untangled myself from my body. His hand shot out holding my arm in a gentle but firm grip.

" Please don't leave me." He said his eyes still closed. My eyes were wide for the umpteenth that in the past 24 hours.

" we have classes." I said carefully taking his hand off my arm.

" Lets just lay in bed together, we can skip all classes today." I smiled gently at his sleepy form.

" Tempting but I made breakfast plans. Maybe another time." I leaned down to kiss cheek but his head turned and my lips brushed against his. I pulled my head away from his in shock.

"I got to go." I said slipping my skirt on expertly and running out the door and back to my room as fast a humanly possible. I opened my door and saw that the girls were still all spread out randomly across my floor. I sighed and go my uniform out seeing ass how I never bought any, today my outfit consisted of a short black pleated shirt with silver stitching. I then grabbed a green polo with the Slytherin crest. After deciding for a moment longer I decided on green and silver knee high socks and black pumps, with a chunky heel. I then quickly hopped into the shower and brushed my teeth when I was out. I slipped on a purple panty set and then ironed my uniform with a snap of my fingers and put that on. For make up I put on a little eyeliner keeping my eyes light and decided on some glittery spread random across my neck, face and cleavage, that was actually seen today. I smiled at my reflection. I walked out of my bathroom and saw that they were all still asleep. I snapped my fingers and a loud blow horn rocked the room. They screamed and shot up quickly, only to quickly lay back down and moan about a headache, yeah we have all been there.

" Wakey, wakey girls. Classes in an hour." They shot up again and all rushed out of my room. I smiled at the emptiness of my room, and walked out, and strolled down the stairs, a smirk on my face. When I reached the bottom, everybody was already there waiting for me with questioning looks on their faces. I stopped and raised and eyebrow.

" What" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

" I take it you had something to do with the blow horn and screams?" Blaise said crossing his arms over his chest. I played innocent.

" What are you guys talking about, I didn't hear a blow horn or screams for that matter." I said dropping my hands from my hips. Donnie rolled his eyes.

" Yeah she did it." The guys all nodded their heads.

" Care to explain." Aiden said smirking.

" Yeah who did you deafen?" Derik said smiling.

" Well, you see last night, pansy decided to throw a party. In my room, I brought out the fire whiskey and they were all out in the next hour. I woke up this morning and got ready. They were still asleep so I was being polite and woke them up for classes." I said glancing over at Draco briefly before looking at Donnie, Aiden and Derik. They all had on a school uniform and robe. I smirked.

" I see you guys got your uniforms." I said, looking them all up and down.

" Shut up." Aiden said looking at his own clothes in disgust.

" How long is a year over here again?" I shrugged.

" I am pretty sure it's longer than an American one."

" Awe, but even that was to long!" Derik whined. I smirked.

" To bad. Now come on it's breakfast time and I want to be done before Pansy and her army of whores is done getting ready." I said walking to the exit. They all followed except Draco. I stayed behind and waited for them all to leave. I then turned to Draco, who had a blank expression, but his eyes held something I was not familiar with.

" Are you okay." I asked walking over to him. He nodded and then yawned.

" I am just a little tired." He said smiling lazily. My heart fluttered but I ignored it.

" Yeah, sorry. I probably should have stayed with Donnie or Aiden they are use to it."  
" NO." I looked at Draco Strangely. " Uh, what I mean was it was fine actually I really am happy you came to my room. I just couldn't sleep well." I blushed a millions shades of red.

" Uh yeah. Okay Well lets go to breakfast." I said grabbing his hand. My body froze as I felt shocks going through my body, I was about to release his hand but he held it tightly. I smiled slightly and walked with Draco out of the common room, his hand clasped tightly in mine. The whole time his hand was in mine the butterflies wouldn't leave my stomach. I mean what the hell I have held hands with guys before, hell I've done way more than held hands, so why am I acting like some inexperienced little girl. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going just letting Draco lead me and we ended up in an empty corridor. I looked up at Draco who was looking at me.

" What are we doing here?" I asked. He shrugged, and pushed me up against a wall. " What the hell Draco." I hissed.

" You know, that wasn't fair this morning." He said his face inches from my own.

" What are you talking about?" I said moving my head away from his.

" Kissing me and then leaving. You left me in a very bad position." I smirked.

" I didn't kiss you you moved your head when I was going to kiss your cheek, but you know that." I said innocently. He smirked back.

" Of course, but it is only fair that I return the favor." His lips were against mine. They were...soft and warm. I couldn't control my body and instinct took over, my arms wrapping around his neck and his slid to my waist pulling me closer to him. He nibbled at my bottom lip and tugged at one of piercings when I didn't let him. I smirked and pushed myself him harder, keeping my mouth closed shut. He grunted and moved his mouth from mine moving to my neck, kissing down and inevitability finding my sweet spot right above my collar bone. I moaned, loudly and felt him smirk against my skin sucking and nibbling at my spot. I trailed my hands from his neck and down his chest, pulling his shirt from his pants and ran my fingers against his bare chest.

" Draco." I moaned as he bit down relatively hard. His lips were against mine less than a second later and I was back up against the wall. He licked my lip and this time I let him in time our tongues fighting for dominance, his hands trailed down one now resting on my thigh the other grabbing my ass, I lifted my left leg up wrapping it around his waist pulling me closer to him and felt how excited he was. I moaned as his tongue won our battle and rubbed against the roof of my mouth, and then started playing with my ronuge ring. My breathing was getting frantic and I knew if this went much farther it would not be good, no matter how bad I really wanted this. I pulled back from Draco, leaning my head up against the wall and looking at the ceiling.

" We can't do this. It's wrong." I whispered refusing to look at Draco, in fear of not being able to control myself.

" Why the bloody hell not!" He said loudly. I sighed.

" It just doesn't feel right, I don't want this to be some one time fling. I am so over those." I said finally looking at Draco. He was flustered his shirt wrinkled and his hair messy.

" Who said it would be a one time fling. Arianna, I have never felt this way about anybody before. I am just so confused, I haven't seen you in years and then as soon as you get back something inside me snaps. I just don't get it." My eyes widened and I was shocked. Draco Malfoy, what the hell has gotten into him. He just told me his feelings, the cocky arrogant bastard.

" I really like you to, it just wrong." I said sighing and slumping to the ground.

" How is it wrong. I like you, you like me, end of discussion." I looked up at him through my bangs smirking.

" You really think it is that simple. You realize that is Blaise, Donnie, Aiden and Derik find out about us they just might hex you into next century."

" It is a risk I am willing to take." I smiled and he sat down beside me draping his arm over my shoulders. " Can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

" Sure." I said looking over at him.

" What is the deal between you and Donnie?" He asked. I sighed and leaned against him.

" Donnie and I were the it couple of our school. We went out for about a year and a half. He was my first, after we started touring we decided it would be best if we broke it off." Draco was quiet.

" Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked quietly. I looked at Draco straight in his eye.

" My feelings for Donnie are nothing compared to how I feel about you." I said dead serious. " I just think that if "we" are going anywhere with this that we should keep it a secret just for a little while you know, besides the press would eat this up." I said smiling faintly. He looked hurt but nodded.

" Think about it Arianna, I really like you." I smirked and nodded snapping my fingers, our attire returning to it's neat and pressed form.

" You know you look really hot today." He said smirking. There it the Draco I know.

" You don't look to shabby yourself. Now come on, we are going to be late for class. " I snapped twice and both of our things floated towards us. We walked into Snape's class being the only ones in it.

" I guess we are pretty early." I said.

" Yeah, who knows how long it will be before somebody comes in." He said leaning in closely. He was teasing me and I didn't take well to teasing. I grabbed his head and slammed his lips into mine. Draco was a bit shocked at first at recovered quickly putting his hands on top of mine that were holding the sides of his face. His lips were molded perfectly to mine, I smirked and bit his lip and pulled away just as the door opened. I snapped my fingers and we were back to normal before the person even got through the door. Draco sat down beside me and we waited for the person to reveal themselves.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron came through the door in grossed in a conversation. Weird I don't remember seeing them here yesterday. They turned and looked at us.

" Potter, Mud blood, Weasley." Draco smirked.

" Malfoy." Potter practically spit. The room was tense and I looked at each of their faces each showing hatred in one way or another.

" Hey Harry, Hermione and Ron. How was your first day of classes?" I asked breaking the tense silence. They were all shocked including Draco. I just smiled and waited for their answers. Hermione was the first to speak.

" Okay I suppose." She said warily.

" Oh really and are you guys excited that the other members from C.O.L are here to, I'll admit I was a little mad at them after the howler but hey, what are friends for besides embarrassment right." I said smiling lightly.

" I guess" Harry said. Ron was still shocked.

" Well thanks for letting me sit with you guys on the train. I will be talking to you later." I said watching them with amusement in my eyes as Harry and Hermione nodded and dragged to their seats.

" What the hell was that." Draco hissed in my ear. I just shrugged.

" I really don't see the problem with them. Just because of what they are you don't accept them. You know Aiden is born from muggle parents. You never see me caring I bet you couldn't even tell. Back in the states people didn't accept Aiden, but they were to scared to say anything because Aiden talks with his fist he doesn't need magic. SO Maybe next time you call Hermione a mud blood think about the other mud bloods, Aiden wouldn't think twice about kicking your ass." I hissed right back.

" As for Potter and Ron I really don't know what your beef is with them but I think you should go up their right now and apologize." I said. Draco looked at me horrified.

" You are out of your FUCKING MIND ZAMBINI!" He yelled making the other students that had arrived look back quickly.

" Way to cause a scene Malfoy. Just sit down and we WILL talk about this later." I said turning my attention to Snape who had just walked into the classroom. He went to the front and looked around the students. His eyes landed on me and he beckoned me up to the front. I nervously walked to the front and stopped at the front of his desk.

" Yes possessor." I said.

" Dumbledore would like you in his office immediately. The password dis lemon snap. I advise you to hurry." I froze, before shaking my head.

" Yes professor." I went back to my seat and grabbed my stuff.

" I'll meet you in the library for our free period. Don't be late." I whispered and left the classroom, sprinting to Dumbledore's office. I was stopped by a statue.

" Password." It said.

" Uh lemon snaps." I said cautiously. The doors opened and reveled a step, I stepped on it and it started moving, I almost screamed but composed myself quickly. I reached the door and raised my hand to knock, but put it back down.

" Come in" Dumbledore said. I frowned, I didn't even knock. I shrugged and opened the door, walking into the large office. I stood a few feet from the door looking at Dumbledore.

" Ah, Ms. Zambini please have a seat. We are waiting on Mr. Zambini." I nodded my head slowly, knowing nothing nice is going to be sad. I sat there for a few minutes contemplating what I could have done wrong.

" Come in." I looked around the room, I didn't here a knock, I glanced around the room looking for some kind of monitor. I sighed and looked over to Blaise who had sat down beside me looking just as confused.

" I take it you both would like to know why you are?" We both nodded. " Well I have some troubling news for the two of you, I felt that Ms. Zambini would take this extremely hard and thought it would be best for Mr. Zambini to be here as well." We nodded again. I grew more nervous as the seconds progressed.

" I have been told that Arianna's parents were killed in an accident. I have a letter for you written from your mom. Blaise's mother is wants both of you to get to her house as soon as possible. Today is Tuesday I will be excusing you from classes for the rest of the week." My hands were gripping my legs painfully, I didn't feel it though. It was hard to breath and it felt as if my world was spinning. A tear rolled down my face as Dumbledore stood and handed my a letter my name written on it in my mothers elegant handwriting. I Just looked at it.

" I am terribly sorry for your lost Ms. Zambini." I snapped my head up as if he voice snapping my out of my spinning world.

" Can I go now." My voice was cracked and hoarse. He nodded a sad glimmer in his eye. I nodded and left Blaise not far behind.

" Arianna wait up." I just now realized I was running, I stopped falling to my knees sobs raining out of my mouth. Blaise caught up and wrapped his arms around, whispering something about it being okay. Yeah, riiight.

**A/N: So that was chapter two? What do you think? Lemme know!**


End file.
